1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is used as a display for a mobile phone, a monitor, a television, and the like. The LCD device has improved properties with respect to viewing angle, color reproducibility, brightness, etc., but its response speed could do with some improvement.
Most of the currently used LCD devices use uniaxial liquid crystals. However, the uniaxial liquid crystals are relatively slow in response speed.